Young Love
by TheSkyGirl
Summary: UA : Dernière année au lycée. Magnus, Alec et leurs amis respectifs pensent que rien ne va changer pour cette dernière année, qu'elle va être banale. Si seulement ils savaient...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Voici ma première histoire multi-chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Magnus avait toujours détesté Jace Lightwood. Lui et toute sa bande.

Même à l'école primaire ce mec était déjà un petit tyran.

Jace avait du charme et il en profitait. Il avait déjà brisé le cœur de la moitié du lycée et allait probablement continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus personne à faire pleurer. La seule femme semblant être immunisée contre son charme était sa sœur adoptive, Isabelle Lightwood.

Elle aussi avait beaucoup d'atouts physique en sa faveur et en profitait tout autant. Elle était comme une Jace au féminin sauf qu'elle était brune et avait les yeux noir. Et semblait un tout petit peu plus sympathique.

Et puis il y avait Alexander. Le frère d'Isabelle. Si cette dernière était extravagante, lui était complètement renfermé sur lui-même. De l'humble avis de Magnus, Alec était bien plus beau que Jace, mais ça, il n'irait jamais lui dire. Tout simplement parce qu'Alec le frapperait sûrement. Car en plus d'être hyper canon, il faisait des arts martiaux. Et Magnus n'avait pas trop envie de se faire frapper. Toujours est-il que dans le petit groupe, Alec avait l'air d'être le plus sympathique de tous. Mais ça non plus, il n'allait pas aller le vérifier. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire frapper.

Dans ce merveilleux petit groupe (ironie quand tu nous tiens) ils étaient cinq. On aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus nombreux, mais non, seulement cinq. Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Aline Penhallow (cinglée et méprisante) et Camille Belcourt (une vraie garce). Ils n'acceptaient que les ''meilleurs'' d'après cette cruche d'Aline.

L'école entière rêvait d'en faire partie. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Magnus. Et ses amis. C'est ça qui les avaient rapprochés. Il y avait Ragnor, Catarina, Raphaël, Tessa, Clary et Simon.

Il était ami avec Ragnor, Catarina et Tessa depuis le jardin d'enfants et n'avaient commencés à fréquenter les autres que depuis la seconde.

* * *

Il était en train d'observer 'the famous squad' perdu dans ses pensées quand Clary, une adorable petite rousse vint se poser à côté de lui.

-Tu stalkes encore Alec Lightwood ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je ne faisais qu'observer. Lui et sa bande. Pas que lui.

-Ouais, ouais.

Observer ce n'est pas stalker n'est-ce pas ? Non, pas du tout.

Oui, Magnus répondait lui-même à ses propres questions.

Non, il n'allait pas se justifier.

Le reste de leurs amis arrivèrent et ils commencèrent tous à discuter plus ou moins bruyamment.

Toute conversation stoppa nette losqu'Alec s'approcha de leurs table et qu'il commença à parler.

-Hum salut, je viens parler avec la petite rousse.

-La petite rousse a un nom, intervint Magnus.

-Son nom c'est Clary, enchaîna Simon.

-T'es capable de retenir ça ? demanda Tessa

-C'est peut-être trop compliqué pour Monsieur, continua Ragnor

-Idiota ! finit Raphaël en espagnol.

Alec parut interloqué devant toute cette véhémence soudaine et fut incapable de parler. Des gens de leurs rang social ne lui avait probablement jamais parlé ainsi.

-Bon... Maintenant que tout le monde s'est défoulé... Tu veux quoi à Clary ? questionna Catarina, la seule qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là. Elle était toujours la voix de la raison et détestait être mêlée à des conflits.

-Hum... Je.. Je voulais qu'on parle du projet sur lequel la prof de sciences nous a mit ensemble, répondit Alec toujours sous le choc, mais je.. euh reviendrais te voir plus tard... dit-il avant de partir.

-On a peut-être était un peu trop durs non ? demanda Tessa.

-Non, il vaut mieux leur montrer qu'on se laisse pas faire, répondit Simon.

-On va sûrement avoir des ennuis avec eux, commenta Clary d'une voix inquiète.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, on fera face, répondit Magnus avec un air résigné.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alec revint à sa table, Isabelle et Camille étaient en train de se crêper le chignon et Jace et Aline flirtaient...

 _Comme toujours..._ pensa amèrement Alec. Les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment par ici.

-T'es pas allé voir ta partenaire de sciences finalement ? demanda Isabelle, surprise de le revoir si vite.

-Si, j'y suis allé mais ils m'ont presque agressés alors je suis revenu ici. J'irai la voir quand elle sera seule, répondit-il.

-Agressé ? réagit aussitôt Jace.

-Je suis allé parler à la petite rousse là-bas, dit Alec en montrant le petit groupe, et ils m'ont réprimandés sur le fait qu'elle ait un prénom qui ne soit pas « petite rousse », conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Jace considéra un moment le groupe de personnes qui avait parlé ainsi à Alec, puis se leva et se dirigea vers leur table. Alec paniqua. Il n'avait pas raconté ça dans le but de se faire venger par son meilleur ami ! Il suivit Jace d'un pas rapide mais celui-ci était déjà arrivé à la table. Toutes les personnes présentes les dévisagèrent, tranquillement pour certains, avec inquiétude pour d'autres.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez agressé mon meilleur ami, commença Jace.

-Agresser est un bien grand mot, répondit un jeune garçon pâle à l'accent espagnol.

-Et puis, il n'avait qu'à bien parler à Clary, continua un brun à lunettes.

-C'est pas grave Simon, laisse tomber. Toi aussi Raphaël, dit la Clary en question en s'adressant aux deux garçons.

-Non, je ne laisse pas tomber. Ce gars me saoule et j'ai pas envie de me taire, déclara Simon.

-Simon ! s'exclama Clary. On ne dit pas ça aux gens.

-C'est vrai, dit Jace, tu pourrais blesser mon petit cœur.

-Il faudrait en avoir un, répondit Simon.

Alec qui sentait la tension monter, se décida à intervenir.

-C'est bon Jace, c'est pas grave, lâche l'affaire.

Jace fulminait d'avoir été traité ainsi par un pauvre petit geek mais il l'écouta tout de même. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix du geek résonna.

 _Simon._ se rappela Alec. Il se sentait obligé de retenir leurs noms maintenant. Super.

-T'as peur, c'est ça ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Jace qui sauta sur Simon plus vite qu'un lion sur sa proie. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux avant que le moindre coup n'ait été échangé.

Effectivement, un jeune asiatique avait relevé Jace et l'avait éloigné de Simon.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de voir de la grâce dans ses gestes.

-Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour ça ? Vous n'êtes pas stupides à ce point ? Demanda-t-il.

-Magnus a raison, intervint Clary, cette histoire est ridicule, c'est logique qu'Alec ne connaisse pas mon prénom, on ne s'est jamais parlés, maintenant vous n'avez qu'à retourner à vos vies parfaites et nous laisser.

Sur ce, elle aida Simon à se lever et ils quittèrent la cafétéria.

-Bon, vous avez entendu Clary ? Vous nous fichez la paix, dit Tessa en se levant.

Puis elle partit et les autres aussi. Magnus s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque Jace le retint par le bras.

-Je veux plus vous trouver mêler à des histoires nous concernant moi et mes amis, compris ?

-Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions. On ne veut pas être associé à vous. Maintenant, lâche-moi, dit Magnus d'un ton glacial.

Le blond le laissa partir et il rejoignit ses amis.

-Quelle bande de nuls, soupira Jace.

Alec acquiesça mais était toujours choqué par la tournure des événements. Comment cela avait-il pu tourner ainsi ? Et sans le vouloir, il suivit des yeux l'asiatique qui s'était interposé entre Jace et Simon.

 _C'est Magnus son nom..._ se dit-il en se remémorant les mots de Clary.

Ce garçon n'avait pas hésité à prendre la défense de ses amis et Alec trouva cela touchant.

Dans son groupe à lui, il n'y avait qu'Isabelle et Jace prêts à le défendre. Isabelle parce que c'était sa sœur et Jace son meilleur ami et frère adoptif. Aline était plutôt gentille (enfin avec eux, devant tout le monde elle prenait un masque de mépris et de dégoût pour les gens différents d'elle) mais elle se laissait facilement marcher sur les pieds. Quant à Camille, c'était une vraie connasse sans cœur, prête à trahir n'importe qui par pur égoïsme.

Et puis il y avait les groupies. Ces personnes qui faisaient absolument tout pour eux dans l'espoir d'être accepté. Ces gens insupportaient Alec. Comment pouvait-on être aussi hypocrite juste pour la popularité ? En général, il se montrait froid avec eux pour leur faire comprendre que jamais, lui, il ne les acceptera. Mais, soit ils était trop bornés pour le voir, soit ils étaient vraiment stupides.

Alec était étrangement intrigué par le petit groupe à qui il venait de faire face. Pourtant ils n'avaient de spécial...

Pendant le reste de la journée, il remarqua des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais prêter attention jusqu'ici, comme le fait qu'il avait trois classes en commun avec Simon et aussi avec Raphaël, deux avec Clary et une avec Tessa et Magnus. Pendant l'heure en commun avec ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Lui, sa grâce féline, sa façon étrange de s'habiller. Alec se sentait attiré par lui et étrangement, il l'acceptait. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis longtemps et il assumait. Enfin, dans sa tête. C'était déjà quelque chose. Il préférait ne rien dire et que tout le monde le pense asexuel plutôt que prendre le risque que ses parents apprennent son intérêt pour les garçons. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait aller parler à Magnus de toute façon. Il n'en aurait jamais le courage. Et puis, parler c'était plus le truc de Jace. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque la cloche sonna et que Magnus lui jeta un coup d'œil. Avait-il senti le regard d'Alec toute l'heure ? Impossible, il avait été discret. Tout du moins, il pensait avoir été discret.

 _Merde.. Faudrait prendre des cours... Y a des cours pour être discret ? Ca peut être une bonne affaire.. Faut que je me renseigne..._

Tout occupé à penser à l'argent qu'il devrait fournir dans des cours de discrétion, il ne vit pas Magnus se rapprocher de lui, accompagné de Catarina.

 _Elle est arrivée quand elle ?_ se questionna Alec, alors qu'elle se mettait à parler.

-Salut Alec, on voulait s'excuser au nom de tout notre groupe pour t'avoir parlé ainsi toute à l'heure, dit-elle d'une traite

Puis elle jeta un regard insistant à Magnus qui l'ignora royalement. Elle lui donna donc un coup de pied tout sauf subtil.

 _Elle devrait prendre des cours elle aussi..._

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés, en particulier Simon qui ne voulait pas du tout se battre avec ton ami le blond, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone et qui montrait qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

 _Il n'essaie même pas.. Il me perturbe... Dans le bon sens du terme... Wow Alec calme toi s'te plaît, tu délires mon petit.._

Parce qu'en plus de se poser des questions idiotes, il était schizophrène.. Génial. Il allait aller loin dans la vie, lui.

Et là, Magnus et Catarina le fixaient curieusement parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu.

-Oh.. C'est.. c'est ok... Tout est cool.

 _Tout est cool ? T'as pas pu trouver mieux ?_

-Euh je veux dire, tout va bien, y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, on vous en veut pas.

 _Enfin, moi je vous en veux pas, mais j'imagine que vous allez pas aller vérifier avec Jace donc..._

Ils parurent surpris mais acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle comme un seul homme.

Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer mais il avait envie d'apprendre à les connaître davantage. Il décida alors que pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait faire l'effort de se montrer social. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ! Je pense publier tout les mercredis, histoire de me laisser le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine. Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 :

Lorsque Magnus alla au lycée le lendemain, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver Clary et Alec en train de discuter comme deux amis. Il vit Clary faire un petit sourire en coin à son arrivée. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que lui ne connaissait pas.

-Hey Mag's ! le salua-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva vers eux. On parlait justement de toi !

-De moi ? interrogea Magnus, surpris.

-Oui, de toi. Alec me disait qu'il trouvait attendrissant la façon dont tu nous as défendu hier, répondit-elle, toute contente.

-Il a dit ça ? Vraiment ?

Il se tourna vers Alec qui avait l'air un peu gêné.

-Hum, oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai dis... dit-il, des rougeurs adorables apparaissant sur ses joues.

 _Adorables ? Depuis quand des rougeurs c'est adorable ?_

 _Sûrement depuis qu'elles apparaissent sur les joues d'Alec Lightwood._

 _Donc Alec est adorable ? Pourquoi je demande ? Bien sûr qu'il est adorable avec ses cheveux noirs raides, cette peau blanche comme l'albâtre et ses yeux bleus à se damner... Et puis ce corps.. Mama.. Il ressemble à un dieu. Quoi ? Je vais trop loin moi et puis qu'est-ce qu.._

-Magnus ?! cria presque Clary.

-Hein ? demanda-t-il, hagard.

Trop occupé à débattre dans sa tête, il n'avait pas écouté un mot de la conversation.

-Je disais : Puisque tu es fort en sciences et nous deux complètement nuls, est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider ? questionna-t-elle à la fois agacée et hésitante.

-Tu sais bien que oui, Clary, répondit-il tandis que le soulagement se peignait sur les visages d'Alec et Clary.

-Merci ! Si je ramène encore une seule mauvaise note dans cette matière, ma mère me tue ! s'exclama Clary.

-Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide avant, ou bien à Simon.

-Je sais, mais j'aime bien me débrouiller seule, mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher donc je..

Elle fut coupée par Jace, qui arriva vers eux et qui s'adressa à Alec.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas attendu ce matin ? Izzy croyait que t'étais en colère !

-Je ne suis pas en colère, Jace, répondit-il d'un ton raisonnable, je devais parler à Clary et si je vous avais attendu, je n'aurai pas pu la voir de toute la matinée.

Jace se tourna vers Magnus et Clary, les observa un moment, puis reporta son regard sur Alec.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement avant de retourner vers Aline qui l'attendait près des casiers.

\- « D'accord » ? répéta Clary, incrédule. Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver... On ne peut pas dire qu'il nous apprécie beaucoup...

-Il ne vous aime pas, ça c'est sûr, répondit Alec, mais mes fréquentations ne le concerne pas et il le sait. Alors tant que je ne vous impose pas à lui, il vous fichera la paix.

-Donc nous sommes tes fréquentations maintenant ? demanda Magnus, amusé.

-Oh... Hum.. J'imagine.. Enfin, si vous voulez, je.. J'oblige à rien.. bégaya le jeune homme, en retour.

-Alec ! Calme-toi ! Tu es tout rouge ! Magnus était juste en train de te taquiner ! rigola Clary.

-Oh..

-Il va falloir t'habituer à ça, maintenant que nous sommes tes fréquentations, dit Magnus avec un clin d'oeil.

Alec rougit encore plus si c'était possible, puis marmonna quelque chose dont la seule partie compréhensible fut : « j'vais pas faire long feu.. » et Magnus éclata de rire.

Simon et Raphaël arrivèrent à ce moment et dévisagèrent Alec comme si il était un alien tout droit débarqué de Mars.

-Je suis parti combien de temps pour revenir et vous trouver en train de rigoler avec Alec Lightwood ? demanda Simon, ébahi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Simon ! On ne t'a pas apprit la politesse ? s'exclama Clary. Et puis Alec ne nous a jamais rien fait, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui.

-Vrai, enchaîna Magnus, il est sympa, laissez-lui une chance !

Simon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

-Il n'a pas non plus empêcher son pote le blond de persécuter ceux qu'il n'aime pas, déclara froidement Raphaël.

 _Le malaise.._ pensa Magnus. _Eh bah, il y est pas allé de main morte le p'tit Raphy.._

Alec avait l'air à la fois gêné et blessé, et à cette vue, Magnus se sentit peiné pour lui.

-C'est vrai. Je suis désolé à propos de ça. Je pense que je vais y aller.. Salut... déclara Alec avant de s'enfuir.

-Bravo Raph', dit Magnus, exaspéré.

Il partit à la suite d'Alec.

* * *

Alec entra dans les toilettes qui étaient, heureusement pour lui, complètement vides. Il se mit devant le miroir et regarda son reflet.

Ce qu'avait dit Raphaël l'avait blessé, pourtant il aurait dû s'attendre au fait qu'ils n'allaient pas tous être aussi ouverts que Clary et Magnus. Et ils ne l'accepterait probablement pas. Etrangement, cette idée le peinait. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, il les connaissait à peine !

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit dans le miroir Magnus s'avancer vers lui.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Alec, étonné qu'il soit venu le voir, mit du temps à répondre et on peut dire que sa réponse fut pathétique.

-Oui, oui, tout va très bien.. Je suis au top !

 _Alec, t'es débile._

-C'est vraiment crédible tout ça.. Ecoute, Raphaël le pensait pas, il... justifia Magnus mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un Alec à l'air blessé.

-Il le pensait. Et je peux le comprendre.. Je sais que Jace n'est pas toujours très délicat dans ses mots ou ses actes mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond..

-Ca ne donnait pas le droit à Raphaël de te parler ainsi...

-Je le méritais sûrement... Il avait raison.. J'ai jamais empêché Jace dans ses actes..

Alec se sentait vraiment coupable. Il aurait du stopper Jace lorsqu'il poussait contre les casiers les petits de première année.. Ou encore lorsqu'il donnait des surnoms idiots et méchants aux gens qu'il n'appréciait pas...

Dire qu'il ne le réalisait que maintenant, grâce à des personnes à qui il n'avait jamais parlé avant ce jour.

-Ecoute, Clary a sûrement passer un savon aux garçons. Elle sait que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. En fait, elle voit le bien chez tout le monde. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de voir une bonne personne en Jace ! Et elle est aussi très convaincante... Alors si tu revenais ? Si quelqu'un te fait une remarque, je lui botte les fesses !

Alec rigola suite à sa remarque mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Magnus faisait ça pour lui, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés avant hier et on ne peut pas dire que leurs rencontre avait été polie et courtoise.. Il hésita à accepter la proposition de Magnus mais ses yeux confiants le rassurèrent et il accepta en se demandant comment les autres réagiraient à sa vue.

* * *

-T'es sérieux Raphaël ?!

 _Oula... Elle a pas l'air contente.. Pauvre Raph', il va en baver..._

Telles furent les premières pensées de Simon après que Magnus soit parti en courant après Alec.  
Raphaël avait réussi à énerver Clary dès le matin. Génial. C'était toujours Simon qui s'en prenait plein la gueule au final. C'était un peu son rôle en tant que meilleur ami, mais quelques fois, il aimerait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui (ils étaient quand même nombreux dans le groupe !), mais non, toujours le pauvre petit Simon.

Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation. La veille, ils étaient tous prêts à se battre (bon d'accord seulement lui et Raphaël, mais tout de même) et maintenant, ils faisaient copains-copains avec Alec Lightwood ? C'était tout bonnement insensé. Et en plus, Clary et Magnus prenait la défense d'Alec ?

-Raphaël ?! Réponds !

Clary commençait à s'impatienter et ça, c'était mauvais pour eux. Elle avait beau être une des personnes les plus douces qu'il connaisse, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver ou alors gare à vous.

-Ce que j'ai dis était vrai ! se justifia Raphaël. Il n'a jamais aidé ceux qui se faisaient maltraiter par son pote.

-Tu n'a pas vu qu'il était déjà mal à cause de ça ?! Jace est son frère, il ne veut pas le mettre en colère, s'énerva Clary.

-Dans ce cas, c'est un lâche, répliqua calmement l'autre.

 _Comment il fait ? Clary qui s'énerve, ça me stresse toujours et lui, on dirait qu'il ne ressent aucune émotion._

-Raphaël ! C'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Tu le connais à peine.

-Je le sens. Il ne veut juste pas être rejeté. On sait ce que ça fait.

Simon vit Raphaël tressaillir. Effectivement, ils savaient tous ce que ça faisait, de ne pas se sentir à sa place, ils avaient tous ressenti ça avant de se trouver les uns les autres. Simon sut à ce moment-là que Clary avait gagner. Raphaël était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à se faire des amis par le passé, de par la barrière des langues à l'époque où il était parti du Mexique pour emménager à New York, et il avait aussi cette froideur impressionnante qui repoussait les gens. Malgré tout, il n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

-Très bien, capitula-t-il à contrecœur, je me montrerais poli si il décide de traîner dans le coin. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne super copains, compris ?

-Merci Raphaël, fit une Clary soulagée.

Puis elle se tourna vers Simon qui arrêta soudainement de respirer.

-Quant à toi, je veux que tu sois plus cordial avec Alec, compris ?

-Oui m'dame.

Il pensait qu'elle allait lui passer un savon mais non, rien de tout ça.

Oui, il avait peur de sa meilleure amie comme de sa mère. C'était gênant.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu mon frère ? demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Il sursauta si fort que la personne en question le dévisagea comme un cinglé. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Isabelle Ligtwood, une des plus belles filles de l'école, voire de la planète. Il n'exagérait même pas.

-Désolée. Jace m'a dit qu'Alec était avec vous et je dois lui dire un truc important mais je me suis peut-être trompée..

-Alec... il est.. commença à répondre Clary.

-Allé aux toilettes, continua une voix derrière elle.

Donc, il était de retour. Magnus devait vraiment être convaincant.

-Tu voulais me parler Izzy ? demanda Alec.

-Hum oui, maman vient de m'appeler. On doit retourner à la maison.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Alec, suspicieux.

-Aucune idée, elle n'a pas voulu me dire. En tout cas, il faut y aller, Jace nous attend dans la voiture.

-D'accord. Bon bah bye, dit-t-il en se grattant la tête, hésitant.

Simon ne sut pas ce qui le décida mais il se dit qu'il allait être un peu plus amical.

-Salut ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-A plus ! dit Clary en lui souriant.

-A demain, Alec, enchaîna Magnus plus calmement.

Raphaël, quant à lui, lui fit un signe de main embarrassé.

 _Il s'en veut sûrement pour toute à l'heure._

Alec parut surpris mais esquissa un sourire avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers les portes.

Isabelle les observa tous un moment avant de se retourner et de suivre son frère.

-Eh bien, c'était... intéressant, dit Magnus.

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence et reprirent des discussions plus ou moins légères en attendant l'arrivée de Tessa, Ragnor et Catarina, connus pour leurs retards. Ces derniers furent surpris d'apprendre une amitié naissante entre Alec, Clary et Magnus mais ne dirent rien, préférant ne pas s'attirer les courroux de la petite rousse et de l'asiatique. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs cours respectifs, passant une journée bien plus banale que la matinée.

* * *

 **Merci pour vos reviews, c'était super ! A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

Les jours qui suivirent, on ne vit aucun des Lightwood au lycée.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Magnus commençait doucement à s'inquiéter. La mère Lightwood qui appelle ses enfants et les fait quitter l'école en vitesse, puis plus de nouvelles pendant des jours. Des scénarios improbables avaient germés dans l'imagination plutôt développée de Magnus. Et si, en pleine réunion de famille, ils s'étaient fait séquestrés par la mafia ? Ou bien, ils s'étaient peut-être tués dans un accident en se dépêchant de rejoindre leurs mère. Ou encore, ils avait soudainement déménagés pour échapper à des ennemis italiens qui en voulaient après leurs argent.

C'est donc pour le bien de sa santé mentale (et aussi parce qu'il était légèrement inquiet pour Alec), qu'il se décida à demander des nouvelles de la famille. Le choix qui restait était maintenant de décider qui questionner. Aline ou Camille ? C'est vrai que Camille avait l'air d'une pétasse mais bon les apparences peuvent être trompeuses... Sauf, dans son cas, d'après ce que les gens disaient.. C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'aller voir Aline. Elle était peut-être flippante mais elle l'était toujours moins que Camille, ça, c'était une certitude.

Après des heures de recherche (parce qu'elle était vraiment pas facile à trouver la petite), il trouva enfin l'asiatique qui n'avait pas l'air tellement déprimée.

 _Les Lightwood sont ses amis, donc si elle n'est pas si inquiète que ça, c'est que rien de grave n'est arrivé.._ se rassura Magnus.

Pourtant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea donc vers elle.

-Salut Aline ! salua-t-il lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle.

Elle le regarda comme si il venait de lui dire qu'il avait une liaison avec sa mère.

 _Ca commence bien..._

-Je.. Tu es ami avec les Lightwood non ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête avec un air méfiant.

-Je me demandais si tu sais pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus ces derniers jours..

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

 _Cette fille est un vrai rayon de soleil.._

-Hum.. Je dois.. donner un truc urgent à Alec..

Comme excuse, on a vu mieux. La panique comme on dit.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas dire la vérité. Après tout, Alec ne voulait peut-être pas que leurs amitié se sache.

Pouvait-on appeler ça de l'amitié ? Il l'espérait..

-Oh.. répondit Aline. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler..

Elle avait baissée les yeux et sa voix avait un ton malheureux. Elle n'avait plus de masque maintenant, elle avait même l'air franchement triste.

 _Oh non ! Il s'est passé quoi bordel ?!_

-Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner le numéro d'Alec ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle parut hésiter puis acquiesça doucement. Elle sortit un bout de papier de son sac et nota le numéro, puis elle se leva et partit.

Magnus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que soit aussi facile. Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait crachée le morceau après une longue discussion remplie de menaces. Elle avait toujours l'air d'une harpie et là, elle avait été vulnérable. La situation devait être grave..

* * *

Lorsque Clary alla à l'hôpital où elle travaillait en tant que bénévole, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir Isabelle Lightwood en train de pleurer sur un siège. Jace était un peu plus loin dans le couloir, assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait pas de traces d'Alec mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin.

Clary savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Durant toute sa scolarité, elle n'avait jamais vu Alec rater des cours. Même lorsqu'il était malade comme un chien, il venait.

Mais elle ne s'était pas douté que c'était grave au point qu'ils aillent à l'hôpital.

Elle hésita à aller les voir, puis décida qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas super contents de la voir. Après tout, même Alec avait affirmé que Jace ne les aimait pas. Quant à Isabelle, eh bien, on aurait dit qu'elle n'aimait personne à part ses frères..

Clary se hâta donc d'aller dans la salle consacrée aux enfants dont elle s'occupait tous les mercredis depuis qu'elle avait apprit la mort de son frère alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle faisait la lecture ou apprenait le dessin à ces enfants.. La plupart d'entre eux repartaient au bout d'un moment mais d'autres, moins chanceux, étaient des permanents. Leurs maladies ne pouvaient être traitées qu'à l'hôpital et quelques fois, le pire arrivait.

Quelques fois, elle se demandait à quoi elle servait, après tout ce n'était pas elle qui les soignait mais après elle les voyait sourire et rire grâce à elle et ça lui apportait tant de joie qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne risquait pas de les laisser de sitôt.

Elle arriva dans la salle et une petite fille pleine d'énergie sauta dans ses bras.

-Clary ! Cria-t-elle, heureuse de voir la rouquine.

-Coucou Rosa, répondit Clary, toute aussi contente de voir l'enfant.

Rosa était le premier enfant que Clary avait rencontré lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite à ce bénévolat deux ans auparavant. Elles étaient vite devenues proches, trop proches au goût de certaines infirmières qui avaient peur pour Clary.

Effectivement, la petite Rosa était atteinte d'une leucémie aiguë. Elle avait été diagnostiquée à l'âge de six ans et avait vécu les trois années suivantes dans un quotidien de médicaments, de chimiothérapies et de visites à l'hôpital. Son état était constamment changeant. Elle pouvait être en pleine forme à un moment et rechuter le moment d'après. C'est pour cela qu'elle restait tout le temps à l'hôpital. Clary savait qu'être si proche d'un patient atteint d'une grave maladie pouvait se révéler dangereux. On ne se remet jamais vraiment de la mort d'une personne qu'on a aimé après tout. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'éloigner de cette petite qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

-Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? demanda doucement Clary

-Bah, j'suis pas morte du coup j'imagine que ça va.

-Rosa !

Bien qu'elle n'ait que neuf ans, Rosa avait l'amertume d'une personne adulte. Trop de douleur pour quelqu'un de son âge..

D'abord, il y avait eu sa maladie. Puis, son père avait décidé qu'une enfant malade était trop dur à gérer et il était parti en laissant sa femme et ses deux filles. Ensuite, sa mère n'était pas très présente, étant submergée par le travail pour réussir à payer les soins. Et enfin, sa grande sœur, Lisa, la blâmait du départ de leurs père.

-Roh, t'es pas marrante, déclara la plus jeune.

-On ne rigole pas sur ce genre de chose ! s'exclama Clary. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que j'ai manqué.

-Bah, Sarah est sortie, d'ailleurs elle m'a dit de te faire un bisou pour elle. L'état de Rory s'est amélioré. Un nouveau garçon est arrivé, mais on l'a pas encore vu, les docteurs ont parlés de coma je crois. Mr. Stewart de la 307 s'est baladé tout nu dans les couloirs. Et le Dr. Murphy a eu son bébé.

Clary resta focalisée sur le fait qu'un garçon était dans le coma. D'après ce qu'elle savait, les Lightwood avait un jeune fils et ça faisait plusieurs jours que les aînées ne venaient plus. Elle avait vu Isabelle pleurer dans le couloir. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans son esprit.

-Rosa.. Le garçon, il a quel âge à ton avis ?

-Je t'ai dis qu'on l'a pas encore..

-Je te connais. Tu y es forcément allée en douce.. Alors ?

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment, l'air surpris que Clary la connaisse si bien, puis elle capitula.

-Je dirais neuf ans.

-Et il est arrivé quand ?

-Jeudi. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

 _Jeudi. Le jour où la mère Lightwood a appelée ses enfants.. Les coïncidences ça existe mais là, c'est trop._

Elle réalisa que Rosa la regardait curieusement. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler des Lightwood tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre à 100% que c'était bien le petit frère d'Alec dans cet hôpital.

-Pour rien, mentit-elle. Bon ! Venez tous par ici. On va commencer, déclara-t-elle aux enfants.

Elle espérait que le petit Lightwood allait bien, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

* * *

Jace avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un trou noir.

Il n'y aurait pas cru s'il ne le voyait pas lui-même.

Il sentait son cœur se serrer à la simple vue de ce spectacle.

Voir Isabelle et Alec assis, désespérés, devant ce lit.

Devant lui.

Devant Max.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'approcher.. Après tout, c'était sa faute.. Tout était sa faute..

 _ **Jeudi, 8h**_

 _ **-Jace !**_

 _ **Jace qui venait de se réveiller, grogna à l'entente de la voix de sa sœur.**_

 _ **-Ne hurle pas dès le matin, Izzy..**_

 _ **Elle entra dans sa chambre, déjà prête à partir.**_

 _ **-Tu sais où est Alec ? demanda Isabelle en ignorant son intervention.**_

 _ **-Non, je ne sais pas où il est et ça ne m'intéresse pas, Alec est grand, il peut faire ce qu'il veut..**_

 _ **-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti sans nous ? se murmura-t-elle.T'as encore fais quelque chose qui l'a vexé ?**_

 _ **-Quoi ? Mais.. Pourquoi c'est toujours ma faute ?**_

 _ **-Parce que t'es un emmerdeur, répondit-elle affectueusement.**_

 _ **-Wow, merci Izzy...**_

 _ **-Je répète donc ma question : As-tu fais quelque chose d'idiot ?**_

 _ **-Non, je n'ai absolument rien fait.. dit-il désespéré.**_

 _ **Elle parut embêtée de ne pas savoir ce qui avait bien pu énerver Alec pour qu'il parte sans eux, puis elle sortit sans plus de commentaire.**_

 _ **Jace réalisa alors qu'il était déjà 8h05 et qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il se hâta donc et fut prêt en 15minutes.**_

 _ **Il descendit dans le salon et vit Max dans le salon, lisant un manga.**_

 _ **-T'es pas à l'école toi ? interrogea-t-il en mettant rapidement ses chaussures.**_

 _ **-Maman a dit que tu devais m'accompagner aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Il stoppa net son activité et leva la tête vers Max.**_

 _Merde, maman.. Tu me l'a encore fais à l'envers !_ _**p**_ _ **ensa-t-il, énervé.**_

 _ **-Hum.. Là, ça m'arrange pas vraiment.. J'ai des exams ce matin et je vais être à la bourre.. Maman est déjà partie ?**_

 _ **Max hocha la tête et lui indiqua qu'Isabelle était aussi partie dix minutes plus tôt en même temps que leurs père. Ils étaient donc seuls.**_

 _ **-Merde.. Je peux vraiment pas.. Hum.. Et si on faisait un truc.. L'école n'est vraiment pas loin, je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout de la rue et tu fais le reste tout seul comme un grand, d'accord ?**_

 _ **-Mais maman..**_

 _ **-Maman n'est pas obligée de le savoir, coupa le blond. Je suis sûr que tu es capable d'y aller tout seul ! Si tu le fais, on ira à la librairie acheter des mangas ensemble, ok ?**_

 _ **Le regard de Max s'illumina et Jace se sentit coupable d'utiliser son amour des mangas comme moyen de marchandise. Mais il ne devait vraiment pas arriver en retard. On le surveillait de près ces temps-ci au lycée et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'autres erreurs..**_

 _ **Max hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant sourire Jace.**_

 _ **-On fait comme ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.**_

 _ **-D'accord ! répondit joyeusement le plus petit.**_

 _ **Ils sortirent tous deux de la maison et comme promis, Jace accompagna son jeune frère jusqu'au bout de leurs rue et le laissa là en précisant bien de faire attention sur la route.**_

 _ **Puis il se dirigea vers le lycée plutôt serein. Max était un petit garçon très intelligent, tout devrait bien se passer.**_

 _ **Grosse erreur.**_

Plus tard ce jour-là, leurs mère les avait appelés en urgence et ils étaient arrivés à la maison en catastrophe pour découvrir un mot de leurs mère leur disant d'aller à l'hôpital au plus vite.

Max s'était fait fauché par une voiture arrivé juste devant l'école.

Il avait été transporté à l'hôpital au plus vite et les médecins avaient fait tout ce qui était en leurs pouvoir.

Malheureusement, les lésions internes étaient plutôt importantes et il avait un traumatisme crânien d'une gravité maximale qui avait entraîné un coma.

Quand il avait apprit ça, Jace était sorti en courant de la salle et s'était écroulé sur le parking.

 _Mon frère. Mon petit frère est dans le coma._ ne cessait-il de se répéter, effondré.

Tout ça était sa faute. Si seulement il l'avait accompagné. Si seulement, il avait réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Max n'avait que neuf ans. Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose. Il n'avait juste pas voulu arriver en retard. Et à cause de sa stupidité, son petit frère risquait de mourir.

Rien que l'idée que Max meure à cause de lui... Il ne pourrait pas le supporter..

Sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance. C'était sa faute. Même son père n'avait pas pu le garder, la souffrance de le regarder était insupportable, disait-il.

Les Lightwood était sa famille, ce qu'il avait de plus cher, et maintenant, il avait mit en danger la vie d'un des siens. Non, il ne s'en remettrait pas si Max venait à mourir.

Et là, il était là à regarder son frère et sa sœur réunis à côté de l'enfant, lui parlant comme si il pouvait les entendre, c'était trop douloureux.

Isabelle et Alec ne savaient pas encore que tout était sa faute, mais ça ne saurait tarder.. Et à ce moment, ils le détesteraient. Comme le détestaient Maryse et Robert. Comme il se détestait lui-même.

Ne pouvant en voir plus, il décida d'aller faire un tour.

Il passa devant une salle résonnante de rires. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur et vit à ce moment une image qui réchauffa un peu son cœur, glacé depuis la terrible nouvelle.

Il vit une dizaine d'enfants réunis en cercle et rigolant aux éclats. Parmi eux, il reconnut la petite rousse, Clary s'il se souvenait bien, qui avait l'air d'être amie avec Alec. Elle devait travailler là.

Elle rigolait avec les enfants et ils dégageaient tous une telle joie d'être ensemble que Jace fut tenté de les rejoindre pour oublier quelque peu son malheur et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'ils réussiraient à lui donner un peu de joie.

Puis, il se remémora Max et l'accident et décida qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Pas tant que Max ne serait pas réveillé et ne serait pas en parfaite santé. Pas tant que ses parents le regarderaient comme s'il était un monstre. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas pardonné.

Il fit donc demi-tour et partit loin de cette joie qu'il ne méritait pas.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **J'ai mal au coeur de faire souffrir mes petits Lightwood et de mettre Max dans le coma mais bon s'il le faut..**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! J'aurais dû poster hier mais j'ai pas pu, donc désolée :/**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui introduit un peu plus Isabelle, aha.**

 **Enjoy.. ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

Isabelle n'avait jamais été du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

Ce côté reine inaccessible la faisait souvent passer pour une garce, mais elle se fichait de l'avis des autres. Les seuls opinions qui importaient étaient ceux de sa famille. Les seules personnes qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Et maintenant, une de ces personnes était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, dans le coma.

Son Max.

Quand elle s'était levée ce matin-là, elle pensait que la journée qui allait suivre allait être des plus ordinaire.

Elle aurait préféré que ça le soit..

Elle se rappelait encore l'horreur qui l'avait prise lorsqu'elle avait découvert ses parents dans la salle d'attente, effondrés.

Elle se rappelait encore la sensation qu'avait provoquée la vue de Max sur ce lit.

La sensation qu'on broyait son cœur.

Elle n'avait écouté que d'une oreille les paroles du docteur, les yeux rivés sur Max.

Elle avait été reconnectée à la réalité lorsque Jace était sorti en courant et qu'Alec s'était affalé sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

Son cœur s'était un peu plus briser à cette vue.

Ses frères, eux non plus, ne montraient pas leurs sentiments.

Leurs parents les avait élevés comme ça.

Ils étaient les Lightwood.

Ils _devaient_ se montrer froids.

Mais comment rester de marbre face à un spectacle aussi déchirant ?

Ils alternèrent entre hôpital et maison pendant plusieurs jours, ne trouvant même plus la force d'aller au lycée.

Un jour, Alec avait essayé.

Il s'était préparé, était sorti de la maison pour revenir dix minutes plus tard en courant et il s'était au final enfermé toute la journée.

Jace et Isabelle, au contraire, n'avaient même pas voulu essayer.

On ne voyait Jace que lorsqu'ils allaient voir Max. Le reste du temps, il restait confiné dans sa chambre.

Sa famille était en train de partir en vrille. La relation entre ses parents était tendue. Alec voulait faire bonne figure mais son regard était toujours lointain et triste. Quant à Jace, il avait l'air d'un condamné sur le chemin de sa sentence.

Isabelle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il arborait toujours cet air coupable sur le visage, ni pourquoi il ne les regardait jamais dans les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir non plus.

Elle préférait faire comme si Max faisait une sieste. Une très longue sieste.

Elle lui parlait donc comme si tout allait bien et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. C'était moins dur.

Elle savait que faire ce genre de choses était pathétique. Qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas si le pire arrivait. Que la famille entière ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer vivre sans Max. Sans son petit visage souriant qui venait la réveiller le matin. Sans cette petite voix agaçante mais adorable. Sans ces mangas traînants partout dans la maison.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. La maison paraissait si vide sans le benjamin de la famille. Sa vie, paraissait vide sans lui.

-Aouch !

Trop occupée à penser à son pauvre petit frère, elle n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle fonçait droit sur quelqu'un qui était de dos. Le choc avait été si rude qu'elle avait dû s'accrocher à la personne en question pour ne pas tomber.

Elle leva les yeux et reconnut un garçon qu'elle avait déjà vu quelques fois à l'école. Sheldon ou Samuel.

-Désolée, dit-elle, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Oh ! Hum, pas de problème, c'est pas grave si tu m'es rentrée dedans d'une façon plutôt brutale, hein.. répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui fit prendre une expression un peu plus grave.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il alors, d'une voix douce.

-Oui, je vais bien.

Puis elle se remémora Max et fondit en larmes.

 _Tu es pathétique Isabelle. Pleurer devant un garçon que tu ne connais que de vue. Vraiment ridicule._

L'autre parut surpris mais entoura maladroitement de ses bras la jeune femme. Etonnamment, elle ne le rejeta pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent, elle s'écarta doucement du garçon.

-Désolée, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est juste que...

-Hé, pas besoin de te justifier.. C'est pas grave.. Et puis c'est pas tout les jours que j'accueille une jolie fille dans mes bras, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle rougit quelques peu suite à cette remarque. Elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'elle était belle, mais ce garçon était différent. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la mettre dans son lit. Il était juste gentil..

-Je suis Isabelle.

-Je sais, répondit-il, moi c'est Simon.

 _Simon._ _Même son prénom a quelque chose de gentil._

-Enchantée, Simon, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le premier sourire depuis la nouvelle de l'accident.

* * *

Simon venait chercher Clary chaque mercredi à 17h30. Il arrivait toujours une demie-heure en avance pour pouvoir discuter avec Mary, infirmière et amie.

Mais ce mercredi-là, c'était sur Isabelle Lightwood qu'il était tombé. Enfin, elle lui avait foncé dedans mais bon..

Il avait toujours trouvé Isabelle magnifique.

Après tout, c'était l'image typique qu'on peut se faire d'un mannequin. Grande, mince, un joli visage, de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux sombre. Tout simplement, magnifique.

Mais, l'image qu'il avait d'elle avait été brisée lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux.

Il avait toujours vu en elle une femme, certes très belle, mais aussi impitoyable. Elle était une briseuse de cœurs. Elle avait un air froid et lointain. On aurait dit qu'elle était capable de maîtriser toutes ses émotions.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans son regard ce jour-là, il y avait vu tellement de choses qu'il en avait été bouleversé.

De la tristesse, de la colère, de la vulnérabilité. Elle n'avait plus rien de la Isabelle qu'il voyait tous les jours et qui semblait maîtresse d'elle-même.

Il avait été encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle avait éclatée en sanglots, juste devant lui. Il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les gens, en général Clary était là pour ça, mais il avait fait de son mieux et ça avait eu l'air de marcher. Au moins s'était-elle arrêtée de pleurer.

Il avait préféré ne pas demander ce qu'elle faisait là, la raison étant sûrement ce qui l'avait faite pleurer, mais il n'en était pas moins curieux.

Ils avaient discutés quelques temps, enfin il avait surtout essayer de la faire rire parce qu'elle était _vraiment_ plus belle quand elle souriait. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire mais elle semblait après se rappeler quelque chose et ça la rendait immédiatement triste.

Au final, elle avait reçu un appel et bien qu'elle se soit quelque peu éloignée, Simon avait entendu des parties de la conversation.

Il avait compris que quelqu'un s'inquiétait qu'elle ne revienne pas et lui disait de rentrer au plus vite à la maison.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, Simon avait prit l'air le plus naturel possible et elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait rentrer. Ils s'étaient salués et il l'avait regardé se diriger vers la porte. Elle n'avait plus sa démarche de reine, on aurait dit qu'elle traînait un énorme poids sur ses épaules. Le poids de la solitude. De la tristesse. Il pourrait presque dire du deuil. Il avait été comme ça à la mort de son père.

Il vit Mary marcher au loin et eut une idée.

-Hey Mary ! cria-t-il en courant vers elle.

-Salut Simon, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Mary était une jeune femme douce et altruiste. Elle était très amie avec sa sœur Rebecca et il avait eu le béguin pour elle pendant des années mais avait abandonné quand elle avait ramenée son petit-ami, maintenant fiancé, lors d'un repas organisé par la famille. Depuis, il la voyait comme il voyait sa sœur.

-Je peux te demander un truc ?

-Vas y, dit-elle d'une voix un peu méfiante.

-Tu connais les Lightwood ?

Elle parut peinée par sa demande.

 _Ca, ca veut dire oui. Et c'est pas forcément bon._

-Bien sûr que je les connais, répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Tu sais donc ce qu'il se passe avec eux ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Cette fois, elle parut surprise.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Mais, je viens de te voir discuter avec la jeune Lightwood

-Eh bien, nous nous sommes croisés mais elle ne m'a pas expliquée pourquoi elle était ici et je me suis dis qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas demander.

-Tu as eu raison.. Max, le jeune fils de la famille.. il est dans le coma..

 _Oh. Merde.. Je comprends maintenant l'état d'Isabelle et pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'est venu ces derniers jours.. Les pauvres..._

-Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Une voiture l'a renversé devant son école.. Le chauffeur a prit la fuite...

-Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment on peut faire ça à un pauvre gosse ? demanda-t-il, la voix pleine de colère.

-J'en sais rien.. La pauvre famille.. Ils viennent le voir tous les jours et ont toujours l'espoir qu'il y ait du nouveau mais rien ne change..

Simon n'en revenait pas. Cette histoire le peinait. Il avait de la peine pour la famille, pour Isabelle, pour Alec, même pour Jace.

Personne ne méritait ce genre de choses. Surtout pas un enfant. Il eut envie de courir derrière Isabelle pour lui parler mais se dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas forcément le fait qu'il sache pour son frère.

Alors, il ne fit rien.

* * *

Alec ne s'était jamais senti ainsi.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait mit son cœur dans un mixer.

Max s'était fait renversé par une voiture. Son petit frère de neuf ans était dans le coma.

Le pire était que l'enculé qui avait fait ça s'était enfui. On ne l'avait pas encore retrouver mais la police était sur le coup.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivent aux bonnes personnes ?

 _"Parce que la vie est une pute."_ aurait répondu Jace.

Enfin, si il était encore lui-même. Parce que là, il ne se ressemblait plus vraiment.

Cette situation faisait du mal à toute la famille. Maryse et Robert se disputaient sans cesse, ou bien pleuraient. Mais chacun de leur côté. C'était _vraiment_ tendu _._

Isabelle restait tout le temps dans la chambre de Max. Alec l'entendait souvent pleurer, regardant sûrement les nombreuses photos présentes dans la pièce, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, enfermé lui-même dans son propre chagrin.

Et Jace, lui, ne sortait de sa chambre que lors des visites à l'hôpital. Il avait l'air d'être constamment en proie à une grosse culpabilité mais il refusait absolument d'en parler.. A vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Alec n'avait pas entendu sa voix.

Alec aurait voulu faire comme si rien ne se passait. Mais le seul jour où il avait essayé d'aller au lycée il n'avait pas pu ignorer la douleur en passant devant le parc où il emmenait jouer son petit frère. Il était rentré et était resté le regard dans le vide toute la journée.

Il faisait tout pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu.. Les tâches ménagères, de très longs joggins le matin, mettre de la musique à fond.. Rien de tout ça ne fonctionnait, il avait juste récolté une bonne migraine lorsqu'il avait écouté du hard rock à fond.

Il était seul à déprimer devant la télé un mercredi après-midi lorsqu'il y eut enfin du changement.

 **Messages reçus**

 **Reçu à : 15h33**

 **De : Inconnu**

 **Hey Alec, ça fait plusieurs jours que t'es pas venu et je me demandais comment tu allais.. :)**

- **Magnus**

Alec ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ces derniers jours, il avait quelques fois pensé à Magnus, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, espérant qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'inquiétait _réellement._

Il prit quelques minutes pour trouver un mensonge valable puis décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Pas sur ça, pas sur Max.

 **Messages envoyés**

 **Envoyé à : 15h39**

 **A : Magnus**

 **Salut, ça va pas trop, je dois l'avouer.. C'est compliqué..**

La réponse ne tarda pas et Alec en fut plutôt surpris.

 **Messages reçus**

 **Reçu à : 15h40**

 **De : Magnus**

 **Tu veux qu'on se voit ?**

Alec hésita longuement puis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

 **Messages envoyés**

 **Envoyé à : 15h46**

 **A : Magnus**

 **D'accord.**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre. :)**

 **Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais rien de grave..**

 **Il y aura un peu de malec dans le prochain chapitre, héhé.**

 **Et pour répondre à la question de _Abi_ , je ne peux pas vraiment poster lorsque je finis le chapitre car en général, je le finis le mercredi même (sauf pour celui d'aujourd'hui). C'est pour ça que je m'impose un jour pour poster, sinon j'oublierais tellement je suis tête en l'air. Là, c'est régulier, donc j'oublie pas, voilà.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy ! Voici le nouveau chapitre (sans retard cette f** **ois-ci, héhé) !**

 **Comme promis, un peu plus de malec parce que ces derniers chapitres il n'y en avait pas tellement, aha.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

Magnus n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

Alec Lightwood était bien là, en face de lui à lui sourire timidement.

Il ne pensait pas qu'Alec aurait accepté qu'ils se voient et il avait hésité avant d'envoyer ce message. Puis, il s'était dit « Merde, on n'a qu'une vie. » et il avait cliqué sur _envoyer._ Et Alec avait accepté. Pour une surprise, c'en était une...

Ils s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café et discutaient depuis quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Magnus analysa le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à poser LA question.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage et se lança :

-Alec, hum.. Je ne veux pas mettre les pieds dans le plat, même si je viens sûrement de le faire, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ces derniers jours ?

Sa voix avait prit un ton hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alec leva la tête surpris par sa question puis une vague de tristesse submergea son visage déjà pas très joyeux.

Il ne parla pas pendant un moment, si bien que Magnus pensait qu'il allait détourner le sujet et faire comme si il n'avait pas posé la question, puis il se mit à parler, lentement et avec une pointe de doute dans les yeux.

-Mon frère, Max, a eu un accident..

 _Oh non.. T'es vraiment un boulet Magnus, il avait sûrement pas envie d'en parler.._ pensa-t-il, désespéré de lui-même.

-Oh.. Désolé d'avoir demandé..

-Non, c'est pas grave.. il fallait bien que tu saches, tout le monde le saura de toute façon..

-C'est probable.. Et.. il va bien ?

Alec baissa les yeux suite à sa demande et répondit, la voix pleine de sanglots contenus à grand-peine.

-Non, pas vraiment.. Il est dans le coma.

 _Pauvre gosse. C'est horrible ce genre de chose.._

-Alec, je suis vraiment désolé.. j'aurais pas dû demander, ça doit être vraiment dur et..

-Ca l'est, coupa Alec brutalement. On est obligés d'en parler ?

Magnus fut surpris pas le ton sec de sa voix, mais comprit que ça devait être trop dur pour lui.

Il changea donc de sujet en se disant que si Alec voulait lui en parler, il viendrait par lui-même.

* * *

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si ils se sont disputés et qu'elle l'a jeté dehors, c'est pas forcément fini, tu vois ? Hé ho, Clary ?

Clary sursauta à l'appel de Simon.

-Hein ? Ouais, t'as sûrement raison..

-Tu m'as pas écouté c'est ça ?

-Non, pas vraiment.. Désolée Simon, je pensais aux..

-Aux Lightwood, la coupa le jeune homme.

Clary le dévisagea, surprise puis acquiesça doucement. Ce qui était complètement stupide, car Simon regardait la route et non elle.

Elle s'éclaircit donc la gorge et lança :

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je te connais bien Clary, je sais que tu es inquiète pour eux..

Clary sourit doucement suite à la phrase de Simon. Elle avait le plus fantastique des meilleurs amis.

-Eh bien, tu as raison.. Je crois avoir une théorie mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre..

Simon parut nerveux et Clary se demanda bien pourquoi.

-Et c'est quoi ? Ta théorie ?

Elle hésita à lui avouer puis se dit que si elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Simon, elle ne pourrait le dire à personne d'autre.

-Eh bien, Rosa a dit qu'un petit garçon d'environ neuf ans avait été admis jeudi, le jour où la mère Lightwood a appelée ses enfants, et je sais qu'ils ont un jeune fils donc je me demandais si c'était pas..

-C'est lui ! s'exclama soudainement Simon. C'est le frère d'Alec et Isabelle qui est dans le coma.

Clary resta interloquée pendant un moment puis corrigea sans réfléchir :

-Et de Jace.

Simon la considéra curieusement puis répliqua calmement :

-Et de Jace. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet..

La rouquine réalisa son égarement et rougit d'un coup comme si elle avait avaler un piment trop fort.

-Oh, euh, oui.. Comment tu sais ça ?

-Mary me l'a dit..

-Cette fille ne sait vraiment pas garder un secret..

Simon la regarda, bouche bée.

-C'était censé être un secret ?

-Le secret professionnel tu connais ?

-Oh... dit-il lentement, puis il eu l'air de se remémorer une chose. Voilà pourquoi ma sœur disait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Mary quand elles étaient au collège !

Clary leva les yeux au ciel. On disait souvent qu'elle était trop naïve mais Simon aussi était un cas en ce qui concernait la naïveté.

-J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour eux, déclara soudainement le jeune homme.

Clary l'observa avec surprise. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il portait les Lightwood dans son cœur.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?

-C'est juste que tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup les aimer. Enfin, à part Isabelle.

-Nan, j'aime juste pas Jace. Attends, comment ça, à part Isabelle ?

-Bah, tu sais.. Ton béguin.. T'as toujours eu un faible pour elle non ?

Simon la regarda bizarrement. Il avait l'air désorienté le pauvre.

-Un faible ? Pour Isabelle ? Tu délires ou quoi ?

-Ca se voit que tu ne t'es jamais vu autour d'elle.. C'est pathétique. Et mignon aussi..

-Clary.. De quoi tu parles ?!

-Simon, quand Isabelle passe, tu la suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là. Des fois, tu la fixes tellement intensément que ça m'étonne qu'elle ne sente pas ton regard sur elle. Et puis, quand tu te perds dans tes rêveries, tes yeux se dirigent automatiquement vers elle.

Simon parut foudroyé sur place.

Peut-être que lui parler d'Isabelle n'était pas une si bonne idée..

-Je fais ça ? chuchota-t-il l'air choqué.

Clary hocha doucement la tête et Simon, horrifié, ne parla plus pendant le reste du trajet.

Lui parler d'Isabelle n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée...

* * *

Alec et Magnus avaient passés l'après-midi ensemble et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Magnus était vraiment fort pour changer les idées.

Il avait réussi à faire rire Alec qui se sentait coupable après en pensant à Max. Mais même à ce moment-là Magnus l'avait étonné.

L'asiatique était en train de lui raconter son voyage au Pérou qui avait tourné au désastre et lorsque le brun avait ri il s'était de suite arrêter en pensant à son petit frère. Magnus avait alors saisi sa main, geste qui avait étonné Alec, pour lui dire droit dans les yeux qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de rire. Que l'accident de Max n'était pas sa faute et qu'il était sûr que son petit frère ne voudrait pas qu'il s'arrête de vivre à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alec avait été si subjugué par le discours de l'autre garçon qu'il n'avait réalisé que quelques minutes plus tard que sa main et celle de Magnus étaient toujours entrelacées. Il s'était alors dégagé avec un raclement de gorge gêné.

Il avait aussi été reconnaissant envers Magnus de dire ce genre de choses. Il en avait bien besoin. Peut-être Magnus pourrait-il faire ce genre de speech devant toute la famille. Parce que la famille aussi en avait besoin. Il faudrait lui en parler.

Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, il voulait juste profiter.

Profiter de cet après-midi.

Profiter de ce parc dans lequel ils avaient réussis à se trouver une petite place calme.

Profiter du soleil sur son visage.

Profiter de Magnus. De son sourire. De ses histoires aussi passionnantes qu'hilarantes

Profiter de fait que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il était heureux.

Bien sûr, Max ne quittait pas son esprit, c'était impossible, mais la présence de Magnus l'apaisait, rendait la douleur plus supportable.

Il était si bien à ce moment-là qu'il décida de parler. De dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Un silence calme et reposant s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche :

-Il s'est enfui, déclara-t-il alors que Magnus le regarderait avec incompréhension. Celui qui a renversé mon frère. Il s'est enfui et la police ne l'a pas encore retrouvé.

Magnus parut surpris de sa soudaine envie de se confier mais pas embêté pour autant.

-Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont le retrouver..

-Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions.. Si ils ne l'ont pas encore trouvés, ils ne le trouveront probablement jamais...

-Alec.. Ne sois pas trop pessimiste hein ? Rien n'est perdu..

-Rien n'est perdu ?! explosa-t-il. MON PETIT FRERE EST DANS LE COMA ET JE SAIS MEME PAS SI IL VA SE REVEILLER ! MA FAMILLE EST EN TRAIN DE PARTIR EN COUILLES BORDEL ! ET JE PEUX RIEN Y FAIRE !

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et il répéta pendant plusieurs minutes « J'peux rien y faire ! ».

Puis il se rendit compte que Magnus était encore présent et son visage prit immédiatement un masque de culpabilité.

-Magnus.. Oh mon dieu.. Désolé de m'être énervé comme ça..

-Hé Alec ! C'est rien ! Je peux tout à fait comprendre que c'est dur...

-Tu méritais pas ça...

Il se sentait vraiment mal. Magnus n'avait rien fait pour qu'on lui hurle dessus ainsi. Alec n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver ainsi mais là il avait perdu le contrôle. Savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider sa famille lui avait fait péter les plombs.

-T'inquiètes, c'est rien. Je t'en veux pas, répondit Magnus avec un sourire chaleureux.

Alec fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait l'air sincère et sourit timidement à Magnus qui lui rendit son sourire, en version plus confiante.

-Le pire c'est que je sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé.. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Max s'est fait renversé devant l'école mais ni ma mère, ni mon père n'ont expliqués pourquoi Max est allé tout seul à l'école ce matin-là..

-Laisse leur un peu de temps.. Ils vous expliqueront sûrement..

-Ouais, sûrement, répondit Alec en regardant le ciel.

Il réalisa alors que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et il se demanda quel heure il était.

Il regarda son téléphone et commença à paniquer en voyant trois appels manqués et quatre textos

 **Appels manqués**

 **16h24: Maman**

 **16h45 : Maman**

 **17h00 : Maman**

 **Messages reçus**

 **Reçu à : 16h27**

 **De : Izzy**

 **Je sais que t'es avec un pote mais grouille ! Maman te veut à la maison et vite !**

 **Reçu à : 16h41**

 **De : Jace**

 **Bouge ton cul, maman commence à s'énerver**

 **Reçu à : 16h58**

 **De : Izzy**

 **T'es définitivement dans la merde si t'es pas à la maison à 17h30. Dépêche !**

 **Reçu à : 17h02**

 **De : Maman**

 **Alexander, je veux que tu rentres immédiatement. Si tu n'es pas à la maison à 17h30, gare à toi.**

 _Meeeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Il est quel heure ? 17h12 ? Ca va être chaud mais je peux le faire si je cours._

Alec se leva subitement sous le regard interrogateur de Magnus.

-Désolé, je dois y aller, je dois être à la maison pour 17h30 !

-Oh.. Euh, ok ! Ciao, répondit Magnus avec un petit sourire.

-Bye ! s'exclama Alec avant de s'élancer en courant à travers le parc.

 _Ca a été un merveilleux après-midi._ pensa-t-il sur tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimer, amigos !**

 **Prochain chapitre : le retour de Jace ! Amen !**

 **A la semaine prochaine, la bisette.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 6 avec le retour de Jace !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews du chapitre 5, c'est chou !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

Jace se baladait tranquillement le samedi matin lorsqu'il tomba sur ce groupe de personnes avec qui il avait eu une altercation il y a une éternité de cela, du moins lui semblait-il. Le groupe de la rousse. Ils étaient tous présents. Dont la rousse en question. Fantastique.

Ce matin-là, il avait eu une illumination et avait remarquer que rester enfermé dans la maison h24 c'était pas vraiment le top. Il avait donc décidé de sortir pour aller faire un tour. Il était allé dans un Starbucks pas loin de chez lui et c'est à ce moment qu'il les avait vu. La rouquine, l'insupportable garçon à lunettes, l'asiatique, le mec tellement pâle qu'il ressemblait à un vampire, le mec avec les cheveux vert, la fille aux cheveux bleus et la brunette à l'air sympathique.*

Peut-être que sortir n'était pas une bonne idée.

 _Quoique, ce sont pas mes amis, je vois pas pourquoi j'ai pas envie de les croiser. On se calcule jamais au lycée, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Je vais aller prendre mon café, sortir d'ici et ce sera terminé. J'suis con des fois à me faire des films moi.._

Enfin, il avait quand même essayer de se faire discret, on sait jamais.

Sauf que, manque de chance, il s'était fait grillé quand le nouveau serveur avait hurlé son prénom dans tout le Starbucks alors que Jace se trouvait juste en face de lui.

 _Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme ça qui me font penser que comparer à eux, j'suis pas si con._

Ce mec avait beau être gentil et s'être excusé comme il pouvait, ça n'empêchait que Jace, bah il était dans la merde. Parce que là, il y avait le petit gang qui le fixait comme si il revenait sur Terre après avoir passer ses vacances d'été sur une autre planète en compagnie des petits hommes verts. Et lui-même les fixait comme un poulet pouvait fixer la devanture d'un KFC en sachant que ses frères sont frits là-dedans et que c'est bientôt son tour. Le tout donnant un tableau assez spécial.

Au bout d'un moment, Jace commença à en avoir marre de cette battle de regards et se décida à partir.

Il sortit dehors et entendit un remue-ménage à l'intérieur avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la petite rousse.

 _Son nom c'est Clary, imbécile._

Donc, maintenant il se traitait d'imbécile et il se souvenait des prénoms des gens sans importance. Son monde ne tournait plus rond.

-Euh, salut Jace, je veux pas t'embêter ou autre et je sais que c'est pas mon problème mais hum, je.. j'ai appris pour ton frère et..

-T'as raison, coupa froidement Jace, c'est pas ton problème.

Puis il se retourna et partit.

 _T'es un idiot, t'aurais pu être plus gentil, elle l'a été elle.. Attends, comment ça être plus gentil ? Je m'en fous d'elle ! Je m'en fous si j'ai été méchant, si j'ai blessé son pauvre petit cœur ! Je déraille moi.._

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de pas derrière lui et lorsqu'il le remarqua enfin il s'arrêta net, fit demi-tour pour finalement accueillir une Clary désorientée et essoufflée dans ses bras.

Il la détailla quelques secondes puis réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras et il la relâcha d'un coup.

-Tu me suivais là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'essayais plutôt de te rattraper, oui ! J'ai des petits jambes et tu marches vite !

-Désolé, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

 _Désolé ? Mais je suis pas désolé ! Putain, j'ai un problème !_

Clary l'observa avec surprise puis détourna les yeux tout en reprenant la parole :

-C'est moi qui suis désolée.. J'aurais pas dû te parler de ton frère comme ça, je veux dire on se connaît à peine et je sais que tu ne nous aimes pas beaucoup ni moi, ni mes amis.

Jace resta sans voix suite à ça. Comment savait-elle ça ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

Clary parut étonnée qu'il ne trouve que ça à répondre mais il s'en fichait. C'est vrai qu'il ne les appréciait pas, surtout ce gars Steven, mais ça n'empêchait qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie qu'ils le sachent.

-Alec ? répondit-elle incertaine.

 _Saloperie !_

-C'est pas forcément vous que j'aime pas, c'est plus ton pote là Steven.. chercha-t-il à se justifier.

Pourquoi avait-il envie de se justifier ? Aucune idée.

Clary parut ne pas comprendre puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et Jace remarqua qu'elle avait de magnifique yeux vert. Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pensé ça.

-Tu veux dire Simon !

-Hein ? répliqua-t-il incompréhensif suite à son débat intérieur.

-Mon ami, c'est Simon, pas Steven, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Oh.. Eh bien, j'aime pas Simon.

Au moins était-il honnête sur ce sujet.

 _Pour une fois que t'es honnête.._

Il devenait fou à parler tout seul...

-J'imagine que ça lui importe peu vu qu'il t'aime pas non plus.

-Ah, parce que vous parlez de moi entre vous ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Clary ouvrit la bouche puis la referma puis la rouvrit et continua ce manège jusqu'à répondre au bout de quelques temps :

-Parfois.

 _C'est tout ce que je vais avoir comme réponse ? Ah bon, ok._

Il entendit du bruit et regarda par dessus l'épaule de Clary pour découvrir ses amis en train de les observer

-Tu devrais retourner voir ton petit clan, ils sont en train d'espionner.

Clary se retourna et vit ses amis, elle se retourna vers lui avec une mine honteuse.

-Désolée, ils sont pas comme ça d'habitude..

-Je suis presque sûr qu'ils sont comme ça d'habitude, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est vrai, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Il la regarda un moment puis dit avec une voix bien plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait espéré :

-Au revoir Clary.

Elle l'observa elle aussi puis répondit avec une voix toute aussi douce :

-A bientôt Jace.

Puis elle se retourna et partit rejoindre ses amis.

Jace prit le chemin d'un parc pas très loin et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas une fois pensé à Max durant leur échange.

* * *

-Tu veux me faire gober que le blondinet peut être gentil ?

Simon était ébahi. Ce mec devait avoir un pouvoir. Clary avait toujours été la seule fille qui ne le trouvait pas irrésistible. Même Tessa et Catarina avaient, à un moment ou à un autre, fantasmer sur lui. Et Clary, la seule, qui ne l'avait pas fait parlait maintenant de lui comme si il était un pauvre enfant qui avait besoin d'être protégé.

-Oui Simon, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Quand on a parlés, il n'avait pas cet air de grand méchant loup, il ressemblait à un adolescent normal. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il fait au lycée c'est juste pour se donner un rôle.

-Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste te rouler dans la farine.. répliqua Raphaël.

Clary lui jeta un regard noir mais continua son éloge du faux blond (parce que c'était foooooorcément une teinture n'est-ce pas?) en l'ignorant.

-Ce qui est arrivé à son frère a dû le remuer au point qu'il ne puisse plus mettre son masque de connard.

 _Elle a pétée les plombs. D'abord, elle devient amie avec Alec, bon d'accord il n'est pas si méchant. Ensuite, elle s'imagine que je craque pour Isabelle Lightwood. Enfin, sérieux quoi, MOI craquer sur ELLE ? Jamais. Et maintenant, ça ? Si Jace est aussi gentil qu'elle le dit, moi je suis un alien en tutu._

-Ecoutez, si vous me croyez pas, je m'en fous, j'ai pas besoin de votre avis, dit Clary l'air fâché.

 _Oula, elle sort les griffes la tigresse. Grrrrr._

-Je veux bien te croire, déclara calmement Tessa, mais je vais avoir besoin de preuves.

Simon tourna la tête vers elle si rapidement qu'on entendit craquer sa nuque.

-T'es sérieuse là ?

Tessa le fixa, surprise.

-Bah quoi ? Tout le monde a le droit au bénéfice du doute, non ?

Simon ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Jace était un salaud et puis c'est tout.

Clary et Tessa engagèrent une discussion et Simon se renfrogna en entendant qu'elles parlaient du blond. Encore.

Simon repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année, jusqu'à maintenant. Cette dernière année de lycée prenait un tournant plus ou moins étonnant.

* * *

-Izzy !

Isabelle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'était endormie dans le lit de Max. Encore une fois.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-elle.

-Tu veux sortir ? demanda Alec.

Isabelle observa son frère bizarrement. Depuis mercredi, Alec avait l'air plus heureux. Elle savait qu'il était allé voir quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas exactement qui. En tout cas, quand il était revenu, il avait eu l'air apaisé.

-Sortir ?

-Oui, sortir, aller dehors, prendre l'air. C'est quand la dernière fois où t'es sortie pour autre chose qu'aller à l'hôpital ?

Isabelle réfléchit puis réalisa qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Dernièrement, ses voyages se résumaient à des allers-retours hôpital-maison.

Alec remarqua son expression et en déduisit qu'il avait raison.

-Bon, c'est d'accord..

Alec lui offrit un petit sourire qui lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

-Prépare-toi, on bouge dans 10 minutes.

-Et Jace ?

-Je sais pas où il est.

Isabelle se mit à paniquer et Alec réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh Izzy, panique pas s'te plaît ! Je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Il est sorti y a pas longtemps, t'inquiète !

Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas il sortit son téléphone, composa un numéro et mit son appel en haut parleur :

 _ **Bip, bip..**_

 _ **-Allô ?**_

Alec lança un regard appuyé à Isabelle qui s'était instantanément calmer à l'entente de la voix de Jace.

-Salut Jace, c'est Alec.

 _ **-Je sais idiot, ton nom s'est affiché sur mon téléphone !**_

-Oh euh, ah oui, j'suis bête. C'est juste qu'Isabelle paniquait de pas savoir où t'es.

 _ **-Oh ! Euh, je vais bien, Izzy. T'inquiète pas pour moi.**_

Isabelle remarqua qu'il avait l'air surpris qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

 _ **-Hum, j'y vais.**_

Puis il raccrocha sans plus d'explications.

-Tu vois ? Il va bien. Bon maintenant, bouge toi.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il avait l'air bizarre ?

-Il a toujours l'air bizarre en ce moment, répondit le brun.

Isabelle ne répondit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle repensa à ce garçon, Simon, qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt à l'hôpital.

 _Il semble que toute ma vie tourne autour de l'hôpital ces temps-ci. Cette sortie est peut-être une bonne idée. Ca va peut-être me changer les idées._

En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

* * *

 ***Donc si vous aviez pas compris, la rouquine c'est Clary, l'insupportable garçon à lunettes c'est Simon, l'asiatique c'est Magnus, le mec tellement pâle qu'il ressemble à un vampire c'est Raphaël, le mec avec les cheveux vert c'est Ragnor (j'allais pas lui mettre la peau verte comme dans le livre tout de même), la fille aux cheveux bleus c'est Catarina (pareil pour elle, pas de peau bleue par ici) et la brunette à l'air sympathique c'est Tessa.**

 **Cette précision était sans doute inutile pour la plupart mais ça peut servir à ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, aha.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé le peu de Clace que j'ai introduis.**

 **Laissez vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, héhé.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BAAAACK BITCHES !**

 **Finalement, mon absence était pas si longue que ça. Ca passe trois semaines.**

 **Donc, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau personnage, héhé.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

Alec était décidé à sortir sa sœur aujourd'hui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne sortait que pour aller à l'hôpital qu'elle ressemblait à l'un de ces cadavres présents dans la morgue là-bas.

Et non, il n'était pas allé à la morgue pour voir si les cadavres ressemblaient à Isabelle. Déjà qu'aller à l'hôpital dans la partie des vivants n'était pas fun, alors les morts... Brrrrr.. Glauque.

Donc, il avait décidé que sa sœur devait sortir. Il aurait eu envie de sortir Jace aussi mais apparemment, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour partir ce matin-là donc...

-Isabelle ! Dépêche ! Je jure que je vais partir sans toi !

Il entendit sa sœur grogner contre lui à l'étage et cela le rassura quelque peu.

 _Au moins, Izzy reste fidèle à elle-même, elle._

Elle descendit enfin et Alec remarqua alors qu'elle avait beaucoup maigrit. Elle flottait dans ses vêtements et elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Alec se sentit coupable de ne remarquer cela que maintenant. Il décida alors que dorénavant il allait arrêter de ne penser qu'à lui. Et à Max. Et à Magnus, parfois. Il allait penser davantage à sa famille. A Isabelle, à Jace, à ses parents. Peut-être même à tante Margaux la cinglée. Quoique, non. Elle allait encore lui demander si il voulait bien sortir son chien qui était mort il y a cinq ans.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarquer qu'Isabelle le dévisageait autant qu'il la dévisageait.

-Bon, on y va, déclara-t-il après un moment.

Isabelle acquiesça et mit lentement son manteau.

-Isabelle, commença doucement son frère, tu vas bien ?

Isabelle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner lorsqu'elle lança :

-Pourquoi tu poses des questions idiotes ? Bien sûr que ça ne va pas.

Puis elle prit ses clés et sortit de la maison.

 _Cette journée commence bien.._

-Izzy ! cria-t-il en courant après elle. Attends !

Elle se retourna lentement un air penaud sur le visage.

-Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça...

-T'inquiètes, sœurette.. C'est rien, dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne fit rien pendants quelques instants puis elle l'entoura maladroitement de ses bras à son tour. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment puis elle décida qu'il y avait eu assez d'interaction physique pour le moment et s'éloigna.

-Bon, commença-t-elle, on va où ?

Alec réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail et déclara sans réfléchir :

-Et si on allait au parc au coin de la rue ?

Il regretta ses paroles à la seconde où elles sortirent de sa bouche. Ce parc était celui où Max avait prit l'habitude d'aller. Il vit de la surprise puis de la tristesse passer dans le regard de sa sœur.

Il allait dire qu'ils pouvaient aller autre part lorsqu'elle leva le menton et dit d'une voix déterminée :

-Très bien, allons là-bas. Mais tu me paies une glace.

Alec en fut étonné mais préféra ne rien dire de peur qu'Izzy se rétracte.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au parc et s'assirent sans parler. Ils restèrent ainsi à fixer le vide en silence quelques minutes lorsque, à la surprise d'Alec, Isabelle engagea la conversation.

-Alec, je m'inquiète pour Jace.. Ca fait quelque temps qu'il se comporte bizarrement..

-Depuis l'accident..

-Exactement. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il veut pas en parler. Il a tout le temps l'air coupable mais je sais pas de quoi...

-On devrait peut-être en parler avec lui, déclara Izzy après quelques minutes de réflexion.

-Tu connais Jace, il va se braquer et faire la gueule pendant au moins deux jours..

-Alec, Jace est notre frère ! On peut pas le regarder dépérir sans rien faire !

Alec fut surpris de son éclat de colère puis se dit qu'elle avait raison. La famille devait rester unie.

-T'as raison.. On lui parlera à la maison.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Isabelle parut se détendre et ses lèvres se tendirent dans une ébauche de sourire.

-Bien. Bon, maintenant tu vas me la chercher cette glace ?

Alec se retint de rire mais envoya quand même un sourire amusé à sa sœur qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil avec la même expression.

-Tout de suite, madame.

Il se leva et marcha en direction du camion de glace un peu plus loin dans le parc. Il entendit sa sœur crier derrière lui :

-J'en veux une à la pistache !

-Je connais toujours tes goûts, sœurette, t'inquiète ! cria-t-il en retour.

 _Et puis, comment oublier qu'elle aime la pistache ? Yeurk. C'est dégueu la pistache !_

Arrivé, devant le camion il commanda deux glaces puis s'éloigna un peu en les attendant. Il reçut alors un message.

 **Reçu à : 12h34**

 **De : Magnus**

 **Lève la tête.**

Et comme un bon mouton qui suit les ordres, Alec leva la tête et découvrit Magnus lui faisant signe de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passés ensemble mais ils s'envoyaient des messages à longueur de journée et Alec avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

Ce genre de phrase peut paraître absurde et ridicule, mais il se sentait réellement comme ça. Il sentait qu'il pouvait parler de tout avec Magnus sans être jugé. Il était bien avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant. Et bien que ça l'apaise, il était quelque peu effrayé. Pourquoi la présence de Magnus l'apaisait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial en lui pour qu'il fasse ressentir à Alec toutes ces choses ? D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ces choses ? Il y avait de l'attirance, ça, c'était certain. Mais y avait-il plus ? Alec n'était plus sûr de rien.

-Hé gamin !

Alec sursauta si fort qu'il fit s'envoler les oiseaux qui étaient près de lui. Il tourna la tête vers le camion et vit le vendeur qui le dévisageait. Il semblait se demander si il devait pas appeler l'hôpital pour le pauvre gosse qui fixait le vide comme un idiot. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler Magnus le vide.

-Tes glaces.

-Oh, euh oui. Merci. Tenez, dit-il en attrapant les glaces et en donnant 5$ à l'homme.

L'autre hocha la tête et se détourna vers un autre client.

-Alors comme ça, on se perd dans ses pensées, Alexander ? demanda une voix près de son oreille.

Une voix qui le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Magnus. Il se recula maladroitement et lança en fronçant les sourcils :

-Personne ne m'appelle Alexander. A part ma mère. Comment tu sais que c'est mon prénom ?

-Disons que je me suis renseigné sur toi.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Magnus hocha doucement la tête un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? reprit lentement Alec.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis répondit d'une voix confiante :

-J'aime avoir des informations sur mes amis.

Alec fut surpris de cette réponse. Tout d'abord, parce que Magnus n'avait pas l'air d'être un fouineur. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment Magnus aurait pu avoir des informations sur lui. Les Lightwood préféraient se faire discret sur leurs vie privée, ils divulguaient donc le moins de choses possibles sur eux. Et puis, il n'y avait que le secrétariat du lycée qui connaissait son prénom. Les profs n'avaient que le nom Alec. Pas Alexander. Et enfin, Magnus l'avait qualifié comme un ami. Il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré qu'ils soient vraiment amis, mais il ne s'était pas résolu à lui demander. Maintenant, plus besoin.

Magnus remarqua son regard et dû en déduire quelque chose car il se lança dans des explications :

-J'ai rien fais d'illégal pour avoir ces infos hein. J'ai juste demander à Tessa. Elle travaille au secrétariat des fois, alors ça a été facile pour elle.. Désolé d'avoir fouillé comme ça.. J'utiliserai pas ce prénom si ça te dérange..

-C'est bon, déclara posément Alec. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux. Ca me dérange pas.

Magnus lui sourit en simple réponse.

-Dis, je veux pas casser cette ambiance fort sympathique mais tes glaces sont en train de fondre, fit remarquer Magnus en rigolant.

Alec baissa les yeux et vit que Magnus disait vrai. Ses doigts étaient déjà couverts de glace fondue.

-Merde ! s'exclama-t-il si bruyamment que des femmes près de lui le regardèrent de travers en couvrant les oreilles de leurs enfants.

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier au rire de Magnus qui était si contagieux qu'Alec s'y joignit rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Alec déclara qu'il allait emmener sa glace à sa sœur. Ce à quoi Magnus répondit :

-Je ne connais pas ta sœur mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle refuserait de manger une glace à moitié fondue.

-T'as sûrement raison, répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire. Mais, je peux pas la laisser toute seule plus longtemps..

-Hum, Alec.. Ta sœur est pas seule.

Puis il pointa son doigt en direction d'Isabelle qui était effectivement accompagnée. D'un garçon.

-C'est qui lui ?

-Aucune idée, mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre..

Alec les observa de plus près et remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air de bien parler. Et sa soeur _souriait._ Sans que ce soit forcé. Il décida donc de les laisser seuls.

Au moins il pouvait passer du temps avec Magnus.

-Dis-moi, tu aimes la glace à la pistache ?

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Alec était allé chercher leurs glaces et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Il est allé les chercher au pôle Nord les glaces ou quoi ?!

Un couple qui passait près d'Isabelle la regarda comme si elle était folle (après tout elle était en train de parler toute seule) elle leur lança un regard noir qui les fit s'enfuir.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Alec en train de fixer quelque chose. Elle suivit son regard et vit qu'il ne fixait pas quelque chose mais _quelqu'un_.

Magnus Bane.

Isabelle savait qu'il s'appelait comme ça, car elle avait toujours adoré son style et cette manière qu'il avait de ne pas porter attention à l'avis des autres. Elle, en revanche, faisait tout pour garder cet air inaccessible qui faisait que les garçons l'adorent et que les filles l'envient. Elle n'était pas vraiment comme ça, mais peu de gens le savaient.

Elle vit Magnus s'approcher d'Alec qui était de dos. Ils allaient sûrement discuter, ça allait sûrement prendre un petit bout de temps donc elle allait encore être toute seule. Génial.

 _Eh bah, elle va pas arriver maintenant ma glace.._

Elle tourna la tête et vit au loin Simon, le garçon qui avait été si gentil avec elle. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller le saluer, et encore une fois s'excuser de son égarement du mercredi, lorsqu'elle vit une rouquine le rejoindre. Ils avaient l'air proches.

 _Ils sortent ensemble ? Probablement. Il est plutôt mignon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas de copine. Même si je le vois vraiment pas avec elle. Ils vont tellement pas ensemble.. Hé, mais attends j'la connais elle.. C'est pas la partenaire d'Alec en sciences ? Si si, c'est elle. Elle aussi elle avait l'air d'être amie avec Alec la dernière fois. Y a failli avoir une bagarre à cause d'elle, j'crois.. Eh bah, le monde est petit._

-C'est ton mec ? demanda une voix inconnue à ses côtés.

Isabelle crût qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était glissé à côté d'elle sur le banc.

L'inconnu s'empêcha de rire mais on vit bien un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

-Ca t'amuse d'effrayer les gens comme ça ? demanda Isabelle énervée.

-Désolé, dit l'autre mais toujours avec son petit sourire. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.

-Eh bah, non. La prochaine fois, fais plus de bruit pour éviter la mort d'une mémé que t'auras effrayé.

-C'est noté, répondit-il en rigolant. Maintenant, tu vas répondre à ma question ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le mec que t'étais en train de fixer. C'est ton copain ?

-Oh Simon ? Non, on se connaît à peine. Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne le fixais pas !

-Si, tu le fixais.. C'était assez flippant d'ailleurs..

-N'importe quoi, répondit-elle en lui assénant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

-Aouch ! simula-t-il. D'accord, je te contre-dirais plus !

-Bien, dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et Isabelle devait avouer que ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi. Elle parlait librement et rigolait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevée un poids des épaules.. C'était peut-être parce que ce garçon ne savait rien d'elle, de sa famille, de Max. Il ne la regardait pas comme tout le monde la regardait. Pour lui, elle n'était pas Isabelle Lightwood, la grande briseuse de cœurs. Ou la pauvre petite dont le frère est dans le coma. Pour lui, elle était juste une inconnue rencontrée dans un parc. Et ça, ça faisait du bien. Un bien fou. Peu lui importait que c'était un total inconnu, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, que ce soit peut-être un psychopathe. Il était sympa et il la faisait rire, et à cet instant c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa bulle avec ce garçon qu'elle ne remarquait plus rien.

Elle ne remarqua pas son frère qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil, sourit, puis se retourna vers Magnus.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'éloignèrent dans le fond du parc en se souriant.

Elle ne remarqua pas les gens passants par là qui les regardaient en se disant qu'ils étaient adorables et que deux personnes aussi belles ne pouvaient que se trouver. Parce que, ce garçon était vraiment beau.

Elle ne remarqua pas que durant la conversation, le jeune homme s'était considérablement rapproché, si bien qu'ils respiraient presque le même air et qu'elle pouvait frôler son visage avec ses cheveux en se penchant à peine.

Elle ne remarqua pas non plus un jeune garçon les observer de l'autre côté de la rue avec comme de la tristesse dans les yeux. Un jeune garçon brun à lunettes.

Puis le téléphone du garçon sonna, la bulle éclata et boum à la réalité.

 _Saloperie de téléphone !_

L'inconnu-plus-si-inconnu-maintenant se détourna pour répondre et Isabelle vit bien qu'il était lui aussi irrité par cette interruption. Il parla quelques instants avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha, un air penaud sur le visage.

-Je dois y aller.. déclara-t-il en se levant. C'est mon père, il pète les plombs quand je reste trop longtemps hors de la maison..

 _Je sais ce que ça fait.._

-Oh.. hum.. pas de problèmes, dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa déception.

-J'aimerais qu'on se revoit.

Isabelle n'hésita qu'un instant avant de prendre un stylo dans son sac, de saisir la main du jeune homme et d'écrire son numéro dans une écriture qu'elle espérait lisible. Etonnament, elle avait vraiment envie de le revoir elle aussi.

-Aller, maintenant, ouste ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour et commença à partir lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Il fit demi-tour et revint devant elle.

-Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit air coupable.

-Je suis Isabelle, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il lui offrit un sourire ravi et déclara :

-Enchanté Isabelle. Moi c'est Sébastien.

* * *

Clary ouvrit la porte de son appartement, traînant un Simon déprimé derrière elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait décidé d'aller dans cette boutique d'art dans le Queens* où ils vendaient tous les crayons pastels qu'elle adorait. Par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose (hé bah oui, elle est petite et fine Clary, que voulez-vous), elle avait demandé à Simon de l'accompagner, le Queens c'est pas vraiment la porte d'à côté par rapport à Brooklyn. Ils étaient arrivés et il lui avait dit qu'il préférait l'attendre dehors, à ce moment-là il était encore dans l'humeur habituelle Simonesque, puis elle était ressortie et elle l'avait trouvé adossé au magasin avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir son chien mourir. Elle lui avait bien demandé ce qu'il avait mais il s'était juste retourné en direction de son van. Sur le chemin du retour il n'avait répondu que par des mono-syllabes. Clary avait alors décidé d'inviter Simon à entrer chez elle pour lui remonter le moral, bon d'accord elle l'avait peut-être un peu forcé, mais un tout petit peu seulement. Et ils en étaient là, Simon affalé sur le canapé et elle dans la cuisine suppliant sa mère de préparer le plat préféré de Simon au dîner.

-Maman, s'te plaît ! demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Clary, je suis sûre que Simon va bien..

-Vraiment ?

Elle tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers Simon. Celui-ci était en train de regarder le ciel d'un air mélancolique.

Jocelyn poussa un soupir et prit son sac. Clary l'interrogea du regard.

-Il faut bien du poulet pour faire un poulet cacciatore**, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Merci maman, t'es la meilleure.

Jocelyn sourit à sa fille comme réponse puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Clary se dirigea vers son meilleur ami.

-Ma mère fait du poulet cacciatore ce soir, donc tu restes dîner.

-Hmm.. grogna Simon en réponse.

-Bon maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe jeune homme !

Le jeune homme en question sursauta suite à l'éclat de voix de son amie.

-Quoi ? interrogea Clary devant le regard choqué du brun. Fallait bien te réveiller.. Maintenant, dis-moi.

Simon poussa un long soupir puis se lança :

-Je crois que tu as raison.

-Bien sûr, que j'ai raison. Euh.. J'ai raison à propos de quoi ?

-Quand tu as parlé de mon faible pour Isabelle. Je.. j'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que je la vois aujourd'hui dans ce parc en face de ton magasin.. Elle était avec ce mec et ils avaient l'air hyper proches et.. j'en sais rien.. ça m'a fait mal...

-Oh...Mais.. c'est pas la première fois que tu la vois avec un garçon.. pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci ?

-Je sais pas.. Peut-être par rapport à mercredi... Avant mercredi, j'avais jamais été en interaction directe avec elle. Mais mercredi.. C'était différent.. _elle_ était différente, plus vulnérable, plus fragile, j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras constamment..

Clary fut surprise de cette déclaration. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Simon craquait pour Isabelle, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais elle ne s'était pas doutée que c'était à ce point. Encore un peu, et on pourrait dire qu'il était amoureux. Et ça, elle ne l'espérait vraiment pas. Après tout, Isabelle Lightwood était une briseuse de cœurs.

-Simon.. j'aimerais pouvoir te réconforter, te dire que c'était sûrement personne, mais.. tu sais qu'Isabelle sort souvent avec des garçons..

-Je sais.. Mais je pensais que ce serait différent.. Tu sais, avec l'accident de son frère..

-Les gens ont souvent du mal à changer..

-T'as sûrement raison.. J'imagine que j'espérais que ce serait moi sa prochaine victime..

-Tu es bien trop génial pour être jeté comme une chaussette, déclara gentiment Clary, elle l'a sûrement remarqué.

Simon lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-Bon, viens, maintenant on va se regarder un film !

-Star wars ? demanda le jeune homme, sa bonne humeur un peu retrouvée.

-Oh non ! Pas encore ! Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle sous les yeux de chiots de son ami.

Simon rigola de sa victoire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer du pop corn.

La sonnette retentit et Clary, qui s'apprêtait à mettre le DVD dans le lecteur, grogna en partant ouvir la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit son monde s'écroula en voyant cette personne qui était parti des années plus tôt et qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais avoir à rencontrer.

-Valentin ?

* * *

 ***Donc j'ai cherché sur internet pour être sûre. Le Queens est bien un des cinq arrondissements à New York, j'ai aussi vérifié la disatnce Queens-Brooklyn, etc.. Dans ma tête les Lightwood habitent dans un quartier plutôt aisé vu que c'est une famille assez riche et comme le Queens est connu pour abriter des quartiers riches et aisés..**

 ****Je me fie au plat que Simon adore dans la série. Je me rappelle pas si on l'a dit dans les livres donc je fais avec ce que j'ai, hein..**

 **Voili Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ! J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, y a genre 1000 mots de plus que d'habitude donc j'estime que c'est pas mal.**

 **J'ai mal au coeur de briser un peu Sizzy (même s'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à la base) à cause de Sébastien mais j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre dans cette fic, aha. Mais, mon pauvre Simon :/**

 **Je vais essayer de redevenir régulière mais je promets rien.. J'ai découvert que ne pas me donner d'obligations par rapport aux horaires de post me stressait moins dooooonc vouala..**

 **Laissez vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !**

 **A bientôt, bisous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello les amis ! Donc me voilà avec le chapitre 8 (enfin) ! Ca doit faire au moins quatre mois que j'ai pas posté mais entre la reprise des cours, mon ordi qui me lâche (avec tous mes dossiers dont _Young Love_ ), ça a été un peu le bordel, haha**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que vous allez aimé en tout cas !**

 **Je réponds à vos reviews du chapitre précédent en bas de celui-ci héhé.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8;

Simon n'avait vu le père de Clary que quelques fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse d'un coup. Il l'avait toujours trouvé étrange et il avait un peu un air de psychopathe, mais quand on a 10 ans, on s'imagine beaucoup de choses. Toujours est-il que le jour où Clary lui avait dit qu'il était parti, il avait essayé de la consoler, mais elle avait eu l'air plus heureuse que jamais, ce qu'il n'avait pas réellement comprit. N'était-elle pas censée être triste ? C'était son père après tout.

Toujours est-il que lorsque Simon était ressorti de la cuisine avec son bol de pop corn qu'il avait vu Clary bloquée sur le pas de la porte, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il s'était dirigé vers elle et avait alors observé l'homme se tenant en face de la jeune fille. Un grand homme blond et musclé. Un air froid et cruel. Presque barbare. Il avait un air familier mais Simon n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait vu.

Simon tourna alors la tête vers sa meilleure amie et vit alors quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Clary avait les yeux exorbités et ils étaient remplis de larmes. Le jeune homme décida alors que c'en était assez et claqua la porte au nez de l'homme qui poussa un cri de surprise bien vite étouffé par le bois. Il se tourna alors vers son amie :

-Clary ! C'était qui ce mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?!

Pas de réponse.

Clary continuait de fixer la porte. Elle était comme paralysée.

-CLARY !

Elle sembla se réveiller, tourna lentement la tête vers lui et s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras.

Il réussit à la calmer au bout d'un moment mais il voyait bien qu'elle pouvait retomber dans cette crise d'un instant à l'autre. Il décida d'attendre le lendemain pour la questionner.

-Va te coucher Clary. Je viendrais te réveiller pour le dîner.

-Mais Star wars...

-Star wars peut attendre. Va dormir, j'aiderai ta mère pour le poulet.

La rouquine hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment pour se retourner et courir dans ses bras :

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'enfuir.

Lorsque la mère de Clary rentra du supermarché elle s'étonna de voir Simon debout et apparemment sorti de sa mini dépression.

-Je te croyais au bord du suicide toi.

-Eh non ! Je suis sur votre dos pendant encore un petit moment.

-Génial, répondit-elle sans vraiment y accorder d'attention. Où est Clary ?

-Dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour dormir.

-Et pourquoi voudrait-elle dormir à 4h30 de l'après-midi alors qu'elle pourrait rester avec toi, son meilleur ami ?

-Euuuuuh... C'est-à-dire que..

Simon essaya de trouver un mensonge valable mais remarqua le regard inquiet de Jocelyne.

-Un mec super bizarre est passé et ça a chamboulé Clary..

-Un mec ? demanda la mère de la jeune fille. Il ressemblait à quoi ?

-Euh.. j'sais pas trop.. Grand, blond, des yeux noirs à l'air méchant..

Jocelyne ouvrit de grand yeux paniqués. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de Clary et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Simon, qui l'avait suivit, poussa un petit cri de surprise.

Le lit était fait et la fenêtre était ouverte.

Clary n'était plus là.

* * *

Jace se baladait près du lycée lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots provenant d'une ruelle proche.

Il n'était pas très rassuré mais il décida d'aller vérifier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Arrivé à côté, il distingua un éclat brillant, il réalisa alors que c'était des cheveux. Une magnifique chevelure rousse. Qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Clary ?

La silhouette sursauta et releva la tête vers lui. Il put ainsi distinguer les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille remplis de larmes et son visage ravagé par la souffrance.

-Qu'est-ce.. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

Clary roula des yeux et entama un mouvement pour se lever. Elle retomba brusquement sur ses pieds et se remit à pleurer. Jace était perdu. Clary avait l'air abattue mais quelle en était la raison ? Ca, il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il se devait de l'aider. Il avait ce sentiment dans l'estomac qui le poussait à aller vers la jeune fille et à trouver un moyen de sécher ces larmes.

Il s'approcha doucement et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Clary. Surprise, elle leva la tête d'un seul coup et le regarda comme si il venait de lui annoncer sa grossesse. A lui.

 _Ok.. Ca va bien se passer, Jace. Pourquoi tu flippes ? Cette petite fille peut rien te faire..._

-Euh.. Clary.. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais t'as pas l'air bien et j'ai pas franchement envie de te voir pleurer. Ou bien que tu pleures sur mon épaule pour abîmer mon nouveau tee-shirt et tout..

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de lancer :

-Bien, alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Hum..

Jace pensa soudain à cet endroit où il allait souvent quand il n'allait pas bien. Puis soudain il se demanda : Avait-il envie que Clary connaisse son petit coin de paradis ? Il connaissait à peine cette fille et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis. Il releva alors les yeux et vit toute la souffrance qu'il y avait dans son regard et décida qu'elle aussi avait droit à un petit coin de paradis. Il pouvait partager pour le bien d'autrui. Parce que, oui Jace n'était pas aussi égoïste qu'il en avait l'air.

-Jace, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Hum.. Que j'étais excessivement beau ?

-Mais oui bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je.. je dois rentrer chez moi, Jace. Ca a été cool de te voir..

Elle avait commencé à s'éloigner lorsque Jace attrapa son poignet pour la tourner vers lui.

-T'as vraiment envie de rentrer ?

Elle l'observa longuement puis déclara d'une voix presque éteinte :

-Non pas vraiment.. Mais où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller ?

-Suis-moi, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

-Comment ça elle a disparu ?! cria Magnus.

Alec ne comprenait rien. Il était complètement perdu.

Il était encore dans le parc avec Magnus et Isabelle (qui était arrivée comme si de rien n'était) lorsque Magnus reçut un appel de Simon. Il ne décrocha pas en premier lieu puis au bout de quatorze appels (non vraiment, quatorze), il se décida enfin à répondre, et là il était en train de hurler contre un Simon qui semblait paniqué de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Simon, calme toi ! Racontes moi tout depuis le début, dit Magnus.

Alec entendit la voix de Simon parler précipitamment, il comprit seulement quelques mots comme « Clary », « disparue », « père » ou encore « putain de psychopathe ». C'était le bordel.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa sœur et vit qu'elle aussi avait l'air perdue. Au moins il n'était pas seul.

-Oui... D'accord... Ok, à plus tard Simon... Oui, je te préviens si je la trouve imbécile !

Magnus raccrocha et leva les yeux, il sembla d'un coup se rappeler de la présence d'Alec et Isabelle.

-Oh, hum c'est Clary. Personne ne sait où elle est.

-C'est qui Clary ? demanda Isabelle, intriguée. Oh attends, c'est pas la copine de Simon ? La rouquine ?

-Clary ? Copine de Simon ? s'étouffa Magnus. Tu déconnes? Ils sont comme frères et sœurs !

Magnus sembla imaginer quelque chose et frissonna de dégoût puis il reprit son sérieux.

-Enfin bref, Clary et Simon n'ont jamais et ne seront probablement jamais ensemble.

Alec observait sa sœur depuis qu'elle avait parlé de ce Simon, il trouvait bizarre qu'elle se rappelle de ce garçon et surtout qu'elle se rappelle de lui comme étant le petit-ami de quelqu'un. Puis Magnus parla et Alec vit du soulagement sur le visage d'Izzy.

Ok. Deux option.

Première option : Isabelle avait couché ou comptait coucher avec Simon et découvrir qu'il n'avait pas de copine la déculpabilisait.

Seconde option : Isabelle aimait bien ce geek et ça, ça prouvait qu'elle avait encore un cœur.

Alec penchait plus pour la seconde option vu ce petit sourire qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait entendu Magnus prononcer le prénom du jeune homme. Cela surprit encore plus Alec. Isabelle n'était pas comme ça habituellement. Les seules personnes qu'elle aimait étaient sa famille. Personne n'avait encore eu l'honneur de posséder la clé de son cœur et c'était pas plus mal que ça vu les garçons de cette époque. Toujours est-il qu'Alec se questionnait sur ce que la jeune fille pouvait ressentir pour Simon. Il décida de l'interroger plus tard, parce que là c'était clairement pas le moment. Une certaine rouquine venait apparemment de disparaître.

-Vous pouvez m'aider à chercher Clary ? demanda Magnus en sortant Alec de ses pensées.

-Bien sûr, répondit Alec sans même demander son avis à sa sœur. Pas vrai Izzy ?

-Ouais, ouais.

 _Elle m'écoute même pas, c'est sûrement à cause de ce mec.._

-Bon, on y va ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Simon va nous faire une syncope si on retrouve pas Clary vite fait..

-Eh bien allons-y ! déclara Isabelle d'une voix guillerette qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis un bon moment.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, on pouvait voir une petite rousse, les yeux bandés, en train de grogner sur un beau blond qui semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

-Jace ! Pour la énième fois, tu m'emmènes où ?

-Tu verras bientôt, si t'es gentille.

-Comment ça si je suis gentille ? Autant que je sache tu pourrais tout aussi bien m'emmener dans un repère de la mafia pour me tuer, ou bien me-

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire dans la voix.

Toute à ses pensées détraquées, Clary n'avait pas remarqué que Jace s'était arrêté et avait déjà enlevé son bandeau.

Clary ouvrit lentement les yeux et son souffle se coupa quand elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Jace l'avait emmené sur une colline d'où on pouvait voir toute la ville et c'était l'une des plus belles choses qui lui avaient été données de voir. Le soleil couchant rendait le tout encore plus magnifique. Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger puis elle décida de s'asseoir par terre et de continuer à profiter du paysage. Jace s'installa à côté d'elle sans parler et Clary lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il regardait la vue avec un petit sourire serein qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusque là. Il capta son regard et son sourire s'élargit.

-Alors ? Tu comptes me dire ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ?

Clary fut surprise qu'il s'intéresse à cela mais se dit que Jace n'était peut-être pas finalement ce connard insensible que tout le monde pensait qu'il était.

-Seulement si tu me dis ce que toi tu y faisais, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

* * *

 **Voili voulou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé amigos ! Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière en ce qui concerne les posts héhé.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Kyasu Kuro:**_ **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire ! :)**

 _ **Abi:**_ **Haha, alors toi, j'attends toujours ta review avec impatience et je suis jamais décue ! Contente que tu aimes l'idée d'introduire Sébastien, héhé. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et j'attends tes retours sur ce chapitre :)**

 _ **Darknesscoming:**_ **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! (j'adore ton pseudo d'ailleurs, il me fait un peu penser à la onzième saison de supernatural, y aurait-il un rapport ? ;))**

 _ **Phanie miki:**_ **Alors tout d'abord, merci beaucoup c'est adorable ce que tu dis ! Et quant au malec, il devrait être un peu plus présent par la suite mais pour l'instant on se concentre un peu plus sur Clary haha ;)**

 ** _Emma:_ Merci, c'est chou !**

 _ **Flo:**_ **Alors là, c'est trop gentil, on ne m'avais jamais dis que j'avais un talent d'écriture et ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! En espérant que tu aimes la suite !**

 _ **Lili:**_ **Haha, eh bien la suite est ici ma chère, et contente qu'elle manque à quelqu'un ;)**

 _ **69:**_ **Héhé, la suite est là, j'espère que ça t'a plu, bisous !**

 _ **Daissa:**_ **Ah oui, j'ai dû fight pour réécrire les chapitres mais bon le 8 est là et j'espère que tu as aimé ! ;)**

 _ **Maeva Thiephaine:**_ **Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que réécrire 3 chapitres dont on n'a pas trop de souvenirs c'est compliqué et j'ai dû combler quelques trous dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler mais on y est arrivés haha !**

 _ **Tristan379:**_ **Alors j'espère que ce petit rapprochement entre Jace et Clary t'as plu héhé ;)**

 _ **Anh-gi:**_ **Meci beaucoup ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que tu vas aimer les autres chapitres comme tu as aimé ceux d'avant !**

 _ **Oriane-sama:**_ **Aha, Sébastien et Valentin qui arrivent, ça fait toujours un massacre ;)**

 **Bon voilà les loulous, on se retrouve bientôt avec le chapitre 9 ! Ciao !**


End file.
